


Date Night

by chaosruby



Series: The Goddamn Hero [8]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Dinner, Doppelganger, F/M, First Dates, First Impressions, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hyperion, Impersonation, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosruby/pseuds/chaosruby
Summary: You were shocked to find a note on your front door inviting you to the most expensive restaurant on Helios by none other than Handsome Jack. Only, he wasn't acting like himself...
Relationships: Handsome Jack (Borderlands)/Reader, Handsome Jack (Borderlands)/You, Timothy Lawrence/Original Female Character(s), Timothy Lawrence/You
Series: The Goddamn Hero [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585330
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> i love timothy okay shhh  
> i am adding this to the goddamn hero series bc well, he is a part of jack's world  
> cool? cool
> 
> also this was like very hard for me to write bc i was trying to keep him like jack but also... tim tam is a sweet little bean  
> GOD HELP ME

Nervousness filled your body as you stepped through the front door of the most extravagant restaurant on Helios. The note you recieved, from the CEO himself, did not state where to meet him so you waited as patiently as you could in the front lobby. But you weren't being patient, your eyes darted around the room anxiously hoping he would just show up already. It wasn't unlike Jack to take pretty ladies to dinner, but it all felt so random. You were scared you had been set up.

That was until the man himself swaggered in. His eyes caught yours and he gave you what you believed to be a genuine smile. That already confused you, because there was no way he had invited you to dinner to just be nice - you assumed he just wanted sex, using dinner to butter you up first. Stop, you told yourself, give him a chance.

You smiled back at him as he waltzed over, holding his hand out to you. You put your hand in his and he leaned down to kiss it, greeting you.

"Well hello there gorgeous," Jack grinned, "digging the dress, princess. You're looking damn fine tonight!"

"Thanks sugar, you're looking very handsome yourself." You replied, sending him a cheeky wink. 

"I know, right?" He boasted, "Now let's get to the table. There's no point just standing around."

You agreed, letting him lead you through the restaurant. To your surprise, a lot of the tables were full and you were finding yourself squeezing past everybody trying not to disturb anyone. Although once people saw you were with Jack, they didn't seem to mind you accidentally brushing against them or tripping over their chair legs. 

"Bit clumsy, aren't ya?" Jack sniggered when you both finally arrived at your table. 

Jack's table was far away from the rest, right next to a large glass window where you could gaze into space. The view was so magical, you didn't realise that he had pulled your chair out for you and was patiently waiting for you to take your seat.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" You squeaked, sitting down to let him push you closer to the table, "There's never a time when the view doesn't amaze me." 

"It's okay, kitten, don't worry about it," Jack chuckled, sitting across from you, "but how long have you been on Helios? Surely you see this kind of thing every day."

"I've been on this station since it was safe enough to come up here, so basically since day one," You admitted, "living on a planet doesn't give you the ability to wake up and see the beauty that is space. It is all around us up here, I can see planets and stars galore. Sorry, I'm waffling - I just love living here."

You laughed nervously although he seemed to be interested in what you had to say. You'd met Jack before, a few times, and usually he doesn't let anyone get a word in edge ways when he's around. It was nice that he was listening to you.

"Wow," He smiled, "that's really nice to hear. That, you know, you love being here so much."

You smiled back at him until he coughed a little, looking down at his menu.

"So, what do you fancy, cupcake?" He asked, his head down, "Bet you've never been here before. Bit out of your price range, am I right? But don't worry - I got you, baby."

You were a bit taken aback by his words, choosing not to reply and looking down at your menu. Jack glanced up to see you with your head down, cursing to himself for being such a dick but he didn't apologise. 

"Hi, what can I get for you tonight?" A waiter appeared at the table, "Would you like your usual sir?"

"Sure thing, kiddo," Jack replied, then looked over at you, "what would you like, princess?"

"Uh, I'll just have the, uh, spaghetti please," You spoke quietly, "and could I have a glass of water please?"

"Water? Psh," Jack scoffed, looking at the waiter, "we'll have a bottle of wine and some whiskey."

"Very well then," The waiter nodded, taking the menus away, "anything else?"

"Nope!" Jack said, leaning back on his chair.

"Thank you very much!" You called out as the waiter turned to walk away, then turned to Jack, "Please and thank you are usually words that you use when it comes to dining out."

He seemed a bit taken aback, but he smiled at regardless of your slight dig at him. 

"So, what do you do for work?" He enquired, leaning forward to listen.

"I thought you knew? You only came down to my floor the other day, Jack." You said, raising your eyebrow at him. 

"Yeah, well, I can forget sometimes..." Jack replied, scratching his head. "Remind me, baby."

You rolled your eyes, "I'm a programmer. You asked me last week how the new shields for the Loaders were coming along. That's not easy to forget. You asked me to do it yourself."

"Yeah, yeah," He scoffed, "excuse me for trying to make some conversation happen."

You stopped yourself from rolling your eyes again, deciding to stay quiet for a moment. You watched his eyes dart from you, to the window, then survey the restaurant. He seemed off. 

"You okay?" You asked, "You haven't seemed like yourself since you walked through the door if I'm completely honest, Jack."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." He muttered. 

"If you say so..." You sighed, happy to see a waiter bring the drinks to the table.

You were hoping, with some alcohol in both of your systems, things would spruce up a little. You were very sceptical of this date so far, wishing you'd have listened to yourself earlier when you were getting ready and debating on staying in tonight. 

"Your drinks, sir." 

The waiter placed two bottles down on the table, a bottle of wine and a bottle of whiskey. The corks had already been popped, probably at the bar, and he poured a little bit of wine into yours and Jack's glasses. 

You picked up your glass and took a sip, "It's great, thank you."

"Yeah, thanks." Jack mumbled, knocking back the whole thing. 

The waiter nodded and left. You took it upon yourself to fill the glasses up since Jack made no effort to do so. Then you took a large gulp of your drink, hoping it would give you some liquid courage.

"You didn't have to ask me out to dinner, you know," You sighed, "if you didn't actually want to come."

"No, no," He said quickly, "it's not that..."

"Then what is it?" 

"Oh come on," He laughed suddenly, "what is this? Have a go at Jack day? Can't he take a beautiful lady for dinner even though he's having a tough time figuring out what to say?"

"But you always know what to say," You giggled, "you're Handsome Jack, CEO of Hyperion. You can do or say anything you want."

"You know it, babe." Jack grinned, winking at you.

"So, why aren't you pouring us a shot each to get this dinner started?" You mused, nodding at the full bottle beside you. 

"Alright!" He cheered, doing as he was told, "You're definitely my kind of girl."

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't." You laughed, holding your half glass of whiskey in your hand, "Cheers!"

Jack tapped his glass to yours, making the tiny 'clink', before the both of you downed your drinks. 

Your dinner came, and you both finished the lot. Drinking, chatting and having a better time than before. He asked you to continue the night by the bar, to have a few more drinks. You agreed, even though you'd finished the two bottles at your table and were feeling rather tipsy.

He held you close as you both made your way to sit at the bar. He helped you up onto the bar stool and ordered you both another drink.

"Do you ever feel like," Jack stopped, appearing to think of what to say next, "you can't always be yourself?"

"Why do you ask that?" You hummed, leaning against him.

"Well, I sort of feel trapped. You know? It's hard to explain." He admitted, regretting saying anything.

"Well... then who are you!" You giggled, looking up at him.

"What?" He said quickly.

"Who are you, Jack? What's behind the mask, what are you really like if you're not usually yourself?" You smiled up at him.

"Oh," He chuckled, "well, that's for me to know and you to never find out, princess."

After a few more drinks, you finally decided it was time to go home. Jack offered to walk you home, which you happily accepted in your drunken state.

You stood in front of your door, leaning against it slightly for support as Jack stood in front of you, keeping you there.

"You're not really Jack, are you?" You smiled at him, your eyes glassy from the alcohol. 

"Hmmm, I think it's time you get to bed, kiddo." He chuckled.

"No, come on, you've been strange all night. A little bit like Jack at times, but mostly not. And then that question..." You lost yourself in your thoughts for a moment, "I think I like this person. Who ever you are. Jack or not. I've had a nice time." 

He sighed, "I can't say my real name. But I can say I'm not the real Jack."

"I knew it!" You yelled, but he pushed his index finger against your lips to get you to be quiet, so you whispered instead, "I knew it."

"Is it that obvious?" He mused, moving his finger from your lips to move your hair back behind your ear.

"It was," You smiled at his touch, "and it wasn't. If you go on dates for Jack again, I'd advise you to keep quiet about the question about being trapped. A little bit of a giveaway."

"Well, now you know," He chuckled, "and now you need to get your sexy little butt into bed. You're drunk."

"No," You whined, "come in. The night isn't over yet."

The not real Jack laughed but followed you in when you opened the door and stumbled in. You collapsed onto the sofa, dragging him down with you. You looked at him.

"So what is your real name?" You questioned.

"Well, I'm not allowed to say it or my face will explode... eh," He thought for a moment, "but it rhymes with Jimothy."

In your drunken stupor, you couldn't think for the life of you what rhymed with that name. But you snuggled into him.

"Well, whatever your name is, you're the comfy-est man in the universe. And the nicest." You smiled, lifting your head up to kiss his cheek.

You made the mistake of resting your cheek on his shoulder and slowly ended up falling asleep. 

The doppelganger chuckled to himself as he heard your light snores fill the quiet room and just sat there for a little while, enjoying the closeness and the silence with you. After a short while, he slowly de-tangled himself from you, laying you down on the sofa properly. You didn't even stir. He caught sight of the blanket perched on top of your armchair and used it to keep you warm and then he left.

You woke up in the morning, your head heavy and pulsing from all the alcohol you drank last night. You sat up slowly, rubbing your eyes. 

You looked around the room, your eyes landing on the coffee table in front of you. On it, were two pills, a bottle of water and a note. You took the pills with a swig of the drink, then read: 

_I may not be able to say my name, but there's no reason I can't write it down. My name's Timothy and i had a really nice time with you last night._

_Wanna do it again some time, maybe when you've sobered up?_

_Love, Tim_

"I would love to." You whispered to yourself, smiling from ear to ear. 


End file.
